


Grulk in africa

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: grulk go on a picnic





	Grulk in africa

The soft peach orange sun was descending slowly, it’s light penetrated the contrasting azure blue sky. One thing groot noticed immediately was the way the apples glimmered in the sun, green and hard like his lovers’ body. In awe, he held the fruit in his bony hand and took a large bite out of the hard flesh of the apple. Simultaneously, his eyes melted upwards to meet hulk. With a fixed gaze, he crunched on his Apple, and then licked the sour juice off his lips and fingers. He knew it had an effect. Hulk’s dark eyebrows had crinkled upwards overcasting chocolate orbs that circled a large and dilated eclipse. Down the steep bridge of his nose, hulk’s tongue traced over his lips several times as groot devoured his fruit. Groot was enjoying this a lot, and decided to take things to the next level. “I am groot,” he flirted, suggestively whilst raising his eyebrow. Hulk liked his dirty talk. A lot.   
“HULK SMASH,” he belted into the open air getting ready for something. “I am groot,” groot purred seductively in a slightly sultry tone.  
“No smash tonight, tonight Hulk show you something more tender. More sensual,” he spoke smoother now as he reached for groots head. Slowly, he clenched his green hand around groot’s tense branch earning a hiss from groot. Very gently he began moving his hand up and down and tried to avoid the risk of splinters.   
“I am groot,” he groaned as he pushed his head towards the palm of Hulk’s hand. Speeding up the pace, Hulk smiled as his lover provided him with sweet soft moans. And then... his hand was covered in sweet sticky sap. He licked it up and cuddled next to groot watching the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> ya hi, i will be making a edit for this on instagram (@wowdaddies) when its done ill put the link up


End file.
